Jo
Jo (ジョー, Jō) is a Pokémon Trainer originating from an unknown town in the Hora region. After six years of travelling around the world, collecting pokémon and experiences along the way, his friends and family advised him to try to become a pokémon master. Jo accepted the challenge, more out of boredom than out of actual ambition. Appearance Jo retains a quite adult appearance, despite being only 18. He has a rather slim, even frail built, which stands in contrast with his years of adventure and the many travels he has lived through. He has very long, somewhat spiky red hair which hangs down in bangs that frame his face and is bound together in the back with a silver ornament. His eyes are a warm green, although they have appeared red in some lighting. He commonly wears a silver-gray shirt with short sleeves and three horizontal stripes across his chest, along with a vertical black one across the whole length of the garment. Along with this, he almost continually wears a pair of light blue jeans. Due his status as a trainer, he has six poké balls clipped to his belt he also uses to keep up his jeans. On occasions, hes also seen wearing a brown bag around his left shoulder which he uses to store potions, food, and other general pieces of equipment which are vital when travelling in the wild. Personality History Synopsis Pokémon Closest Pokémon Milotic Milotic (ミロカロス, Mirokarosu) is Jo's closest pokémon and his starter pokémon when he begun his journey as a trainer. When he was ten years old, he ran away from home after a fight with his parents, ending up at the shores of a nearby large lake. In his anger, he began to throw stones into the depths of the lake, which awoke the female Milotic resting at it's bottom. The pokémon then arose slowly from the surface, floating easefully in front of Jo whilst staring into the young boy's eyes. Stunned by Milotic's beauty and unable do anything, Jo felt his mood calm down as his negative feelings were soothed, and hesitatingly stretched out his hand to caress the beautiful pokémon's nose. Strangely enough, she didn't evade his touch, and from that day on he continued to visit the great lake, developing an intensive bond with the Milotic. Two years after their first meeting and on the first day of Jo's life as a trainer, he offered her a poké ball, to which she accepted, heralding her position as Jo's starter pokémon. Milotic has the ability to calm her enemies by removing their negative feelings, as portrayed when she encountered Jo for the first time. She can also float in the air, which she uses as her prime way of transportation or to evade attacks. Due the years if experience alongside Jo, Milotic is an immensely strong and durable pokémon, being able to shrug off powerful attacks like nothing and is capable of handling wisely on her own accord, surprising even Jo at times. Milotic's move-set consists of: * * * * * Leafeon Leafeon (リーフィア, Rīfia) is, besides Milotic, Jo's most closes pokémon due their similarities in behavior. Being even more laid-back and pacifistic as it's master, Leafeon is most commonly seen out of his poké ball, at his master's side. Leafeon is an whom bears similarities to both cats and foxes. Its body is tan colored. It has one shade of dark brown that is carried out on the tip of its paws, as its eye color, and in the center of the ear. It has sprouts growing all over it, making it look more like a plant. It has a longer sprout of its forehead. Leafeon's ears and tail both share a leaf-like quality. Leafeon can use any attack that he formerly knew as an Eevee with the addition of attacks. It's leaves are very sharp (though not as sharp as the sickles of Jo's kabutops) and it's skin is, despite his plant-like texture, sturdy enough to survive extremely hot and low temperatures. Leafeon can also clean the air around it from poison or smoke, or simply to lighten up the mood along with Milotic's empathy. Leafeon has only shown to use and , although Jo hints it possesses a move-set far more elaborate than these two. Nonetheless, a clever combination of these moves was all it took to effortlessly knock-out a whom was in terms of experience and level almost twice as strong as Leafeon himself. Kabutops Kabutops (カブトプス, Kabūtopusu) is one of Jo's favorite pokémon. How he exactly obtained this mysterious prehistoric pokémon is shrouded in mystery, but is speculated that he discovered probably the last surviving specimen in an ancient and remote sea cave during one of his far travels, and after an intense battle gained it's respect and captured it. Kabutops physiology is very unique among the pokémon world, due it's status as a supposedly extinct species. 's four insect-like legs have vanished and two long feet with two toes each stand in their place. Two long sharp claws (or sickles) extend from Kabutops's exoskeleton and several plates close the opening that used to be there. There are six hard spikes going down from the back of its neck, three on each side that lead down towards the beginning of its tail. Its head is covered in a rock-hard, semicircle-shaped armor. A tail protrudes from its back, bearing the same color as about three-fourths of its body. Its gills have also begun to change to make it land-compatible. Kabutops' sleek body enables it to swim faster by tucking in its limbs, folding up its claw-like sickles and wiggling. In battle, Kabutops uses its impressive scythes for offensive attacks. Jo's Kabutops various years of experience, both in the wild and under Jo's keeping, have sharpened his sickles to unseen levels, to a point where it can cut smoothly through . It's natural armor has hardened over the ages to a nigh-impenetrable defense, and it seems direct fighting and normal attacks do not harm in the least. It's move-set consists of: * * * * * On-Hand Pokémon Obtained Pokémon Quotes Behind the Scenes Category:Characters Category:Trainers